As You Wish (Extras)
by khaleesimaka
Summary: Falling in love with her butler was never in the plans, but it was oh so perfect. (extra scenes from my future butler AU titled As You Wish)
1. It's Your Turn Now

**It's Your Turn Now**

**Warning: smut**

'His teeth were always her favorite part when it came to kissing. The way he used them to nibble on her bottom lip, tugging and pulling at the flesh until she couldn't handle it anymore, drove her wild. Her skin was heated and her core clenched; she had to constantly rub her thighs together to satisfy it even a little bit. She wiggled her body slightly under the pressure of his abdomen, trying to find a more comfortable spot as she threaded her fingers through his hair. His white locks were thick and fluffy, allowing her fingers to run through them smoothly. Soul contently hummed into her mouth as she dug her nails into his scalp, and his hand gripped her rear making her moan in pleasure.

All of her senses were going wild; she felt every single move he made no matter how small it was. His erection pressed against her when he hips slightly bucked downward, and the heat in her abdomen ignited, touching every last bit of her. They were only in their boxers and panties, and she was getting desperate. She wasn't entirely sure how much longer she could go on with the teasing and nipping, and she felt like she would combust any minute. She wanted him — all of him. She wanted to feel him moving inside her, his hot seed filling every last bit of her.

He broke away from her, and she was going to berate him for it but his hands were sliding up her sides. They were highly distracting as they grazed over her skin, his thumbs making sure to pay special attention to the underside of her breast. However, much to her dismay, he didn't spend long on her chest. He gently wrapped his hands around her arms, moving them upward until they were grasping her wrists. He then positioned them above her head so that they were practically hugging one of the bars. The smirk he gave her should have left her questioning his motives, but her brain was too sex crazed to think beyond the surface.

It took her several seconds to realize that he was only gripping her wrists with one hand while the other searched through her nightstand. Maka side eyed his actions before throwing him a quizzical look. His smirk only grew wider and more devilish; her stomach churned in both excitement and worry. She should have been familiar with his actions by now, but she wasn't. Her butler liked to keep his emotions under wraps unless she just happened to pull his dick out of his pants and tease his head with the small flick of her tongue. That was the only time he let his guard down, among other times.

"Soul, what are you looking for here?" she asked after a minute or two.

His low chuckles grated across her skin, and she knew whatever he had planned meant trouble. "Patience,_mistress_. Just bringing out an old friend."

The old, desired nickname left chills on her skin, and her heart yearned for what was to come. He only used that term when she was either giving him orders to do things around the house or when she was telling him what to do in a more _sexual _setting like their current predicament. Her eyes trained on his, mesmerized by the deep crimson staring back at her, and she heard the faint sound of metal hitting metal. The desire to turn her head to see the object was strong, but she found it difficult to do so. She saw the lust reflected in his gaze, and she wanted nothing but to drown in it. Her heart was pounding so fast she was sure he could hear it.

There was a tiny _click _from above her head, and she knew exactly what he had pulled from out of the drawer. The trance broke, and her eyes darted to the headboard to see handcuffs cuffed to her wrists and the silver chain hugging one of the posts.

"Bastard," she growled as she turned her attention back to her conniving butler. "Take them off!"

"Aww my poor mistress doesn't like when her butler reverses the roles?" Maka tried to give him her most menacing glare, but felt that her current position, it had no effect on Soul. Chuckling again, he leaned down until his lips were inches from her ear. "Good." His breath tickled the small hairs as he spoke which sent chills down her spine.

His breath was hot on her skin as he moved away from ear, warming her as he traveled from her neck down to her collarbone. The dominant side to her didn't want to admit it, but being handcuffed to her bed and leaving her body to her butler's demise was exhilarating. The anticipation crawled all over her skin as his lips made contact with flesh. His kisses felt like fire as he wandered from her collarbone to her breast, and she bit down on her lip to muffle a sigh as he palmed the other one. With all her might, she wasn't going to let on how great it felt; she was going to stifle every moan, sigh, and whimper if it was the last thing she did.

He was hot on her flesh as his tongue flicked over her nipple, licked a circle around the puckered flesh, and took her breast in his mouth. She found it difficult to hide her pleasure as he took her other nipple between two fingers to lightly tug on it before going back to palming her. Little moans escaped her, much to her dismay, and she rubbed her thighs together, feeling the slick wetness between them. She had to give him props; he knew how to pleasure her just as much as she did him.

Maka gasped at the sudden coolness that hit her flesh as his mouth and hand left her, and she glanced down to see him smirking up at her. The smug bastard was _enjoying _the fact that she was losing her control over her moans and whimpers. She wanted to very much kick him in the balls, but that would have been counterproductive. Instead, she mimicked his smirk.

"You're enjoying this, aren't you? Me being the one tied up rather than you. Really nice change of pace here. Maybe next time we can — oh my god!"

She threw her head back onto the pillow and let out the moan she had been suppressing the entire time. Soul had expertly pressed a finger against her moist underwear, hitting a particularly sensitive spot. Her eyelids fluttered as a wave of pleasure washed over her body; she didn't come, but she was pretty damn close to it. He pressed against her again, and a strangled cry escaped her throat. She felt his laughter rumble through her body, and a part of her hated it while another part enjoyed it.

"What's the matter? Something distracting you?"

"Fuck, I hate you," she cried. If it were any other person, she would have been embarrassed by how high pitched her voice, but it was Soul. It was the same man who made her heart beat wildly, and every single nerve in her body craved him. Whether it was her pleasuring him or him pleasuring her, she loved him with every fiber of her being, and didn't care if he saw her girly side.

"Hehe, that's not what you were saying earlier."

"Fuck what I said earlier," her voice rose on the last word as he pressed again,"and just fuck me already."

"You have a very dirty mouth."

"Sooooul! Please!"

Her voice was pleading as she looked down at him through her lashes, and he slyly flicked his tongue over his lips before sliding down her body. He peppered kisses along her flushed skin as he went causing her to squirm and moan. However, he didn't stop by her hips; he kept going, kissing up her thigh until he reached her knee. His fingers hooked beneath the waistband of underwear, and gently tugged the material away from flesh to expose her pink folds. Maka's stomach flipped with glee at the hungry look he gave her. She could only imagine how wet her entrance was from their earlier activities, only imagine how enticing she was for him.

After a few spellbinding seconds, she broke him away from the trance. "Soul?"

His eyes hungrily traced up her body, taking in every curve of her, and she imagined what she must look like to him. Her dominant side had long dissipated, and she was no longer embarrassed to be handcuffed to her bed. The image of her small body plastered against her bed with her hands compromised flashed in her mind, and she couldn't help but to be turned on. The small gleam in Soul's eye and the drool falling from his mouth told her enough to let her know it was true.

"Are you just gonna stare all day or are you gonna do something?"

The smirk fell back on his face, and Soul ran his hands up and down her thighs. "Anxious, aren't we?"

She glowered. "Just do something, wouldya?"

Soul bent down to kiss the inside of her knee, and trailed down her thigh, never breaking eye contact with her. When he arrived half way down, he left a wet, hot kiss on her skin, and moved away slightly. "As my mistress wishes."

Maka's anticipation rose until it bubbled up in her throat and threatened to escape, but she refused to let it out. She could control herself until he finally touched her, that she was sure of. He wanted her to complain; he wanted her to become impatient and yell at him to touch her already. It's the same game she had played with him numerous times before so she can spot it a mile away, and she won't be tricked by him.

Without warning, his face finds planted itself between her legs, and she felt his tongue lick up her wet slit. Her legs quivered and a small moan escaped her lips. It was unbelievable how one small move could make her entire body shake. He licked once more, and she had the urge to wrap her arm around her face but she couldn't. She had forgotten her hands were cuffed to the bed and she silently cursed the metal contraption. Maka mewled as Soul carefully stroked her folds, teasing the hair around her core while his other hand moved up her body to massage a breast. Her breath was coming out as pants and he hadn't even done anything yet except tease her. Her hands moved on their own accord to run through his hair, but were stopped short by the cuffs.

Now she knew how he felt when she put him in the same position.

She felt his hand getting closer and closer to her opening as he continued to tease her, and she wanted to say something but before she could, he slipped a calloused finger inside her. A small gasp escaped at the new sensation. His finger slid in and out of her while his mouth covered her clit with his mouth and flicked and licked it. She was being taken care of all over, and her nerves were on the edge as she reveled in all of it. The noises coming out of her mouth couldn't have been normal — they were far too high pitched and raspy to even be hers — but they were.

In no time, he slipped another finger in her, and started thrusting in and out even more. His tongue never stopped as it pleasured her clit, making sure to keep in track with the speed of his fingers. It was complete torture that she couldn't grasp him or hold on to anything as she felt herself getting closer to the edge. Her back arched as his fingers pinched her nipple and a small cry left her; the fire in her abdomen was burning brighter as the seconds passed by, the stimulation all over her body pushing her closer to her release. All she needed was one more thrust, one more flick of the tongue, and her body shook all over.

His name felt right as it left her lips, her cry feeling the room and possibly the empty house. If she weren't cuffed to the bed, she probably would have flown away to cloud nine as her orgasm hit her wave after wave. Soul refused to stop in his actions; his fingers and tongue continued to play her like a piano, like an old song he knew so well. He didn't stop until her body relaxed and her head hit the pillow. Her legs were spent and every muscle in her body was crying out, but the worst were her wrists. She didn't have to look at them to know that the small inch of skin there was red; the cool metal had continuously constricted her as she moved uncontrollably from her orgasm.

Catching her breath, she closed her eyes, and tried to feel Soul as he crawled back up to her, hovering over her as she came down from her high. She wasn't entirely sure if she wanted to look him the eyes or not; she didn't know if she wanted to see the lust and excitement emitting from them. However, her eyes fluttered open of their own accord, and sure enough she saw their actions reflecting in crimson. She saw herself as he saw her; strapped to a bed unable to do anything as he ravaged her body to his own content, and her heart and mind leaped at the very thought.

It wasn't over, not even in the slightest.

"Did you have fun?" he asked, that same smirk creeping on his face.

She didn't trust her voice, but she spoke anyway. "Yeah. Now take the cuffs off. They hurt."

"As you wish."

He leaned toward the nightstand again and found the key to the cuffs sitting in her small jewelry cup. Undoing the cuffs a few seconds later, Maka rubbed the sore and red skin to make them feel better before turning her attention back to Soul.

"So what do you wanna do now?" he asked.

Maka smirked. She knew perfectly well what she wanted to do _now_.

Releasing her wrists, she pushed Soul down on the bed, and straddled him. A devilish smirk was plastered on her face as she leaned toward his ear.

"I think it's your turn this time."


	2. Snapchats

**Snapchats ****(fluff)**

Soul and Maka had a silent competition going on between each other when it came to their snapchats. She would take a provocative one and send it to him at the most inappropriate times (eating dinner with his brother who insisted on seeing what made his younger brother blush so much) and in return he would send her one of him in the morning. Or sometimes he would just send her a picture of his dick while she was out with her friends. Whatever the situation called for, they had one mutual agreement: don't take a screenshot of it.

Maka kept true to this silent promise even when he sent her a particularly hot morning picture when he had just barely rolled out of bed. The difficulty with this was the fact that she absolutely loved the way he looked after just waking up. There was something about his unguarded expression that set her heart aflame. Her mind raced at the sight of the light stubble that graced his face before he shaved for the day, and her stomach clenched at the way his red eyes glimmered in the morning light. It was far too erotic for her to just let it disappear until the next time he sent another one and the urge to save it always tugged at her fingertips.

Which was why she finally cracked one day.

It was completely on purpose and she knew he would see that she had done it, but not ounce of herself had a care to give about it. She wanted to save the picture of him first thing in the morning for eternity; she wanted to admire her beautiful butler boyfriend even when he wasn't there for her to do so. Honestly, he had become her favorite type of drug, and she wasn't ready to quit him just yet.

Whatever teasing Soul had planned for her, she could handle it.

Later that day, once she finished with school, she found herself inside Soul and Wes' apartment. When her boyfriend had the day off from being a butler, she always went over to see him at his place because it was the only time they had actual alone time. He couldn't go over to her house because the moment Spirit found out about the couple, he would sack Soul for sure, so Maka felt safer being with him at his own home. Plus, Wes worked during the day so they literally had the whole place to themselves.

She was at his apartment for about thirty minutes and he still hadn't brought up the topic of her screenshotting his snapchat. Maka was about to breath a small sigh of relief that he hadn't noticed when Soul finally spoke up.

"So you like when I send you those morning snaps?" he asked. The smug grin on his face told her exactly what she needed to know, and she lightly pushed his face away from her.

"Don't get so full of yourself. It was just a nice picture of you."

Soul swung his arm around her shoulders to pull her closer to him. "You're only lying to yourself, you know."

"I'm sticking with my answer." She tried to push away from him, but his grip around her was far too strong.

"Admit it, Maka." Soul leaned in closer to her ear, and his breath tickled the small hairs around it as he spoke. "You like me best in the morning."

She felt warmth spread along her cheeks as she mumbled a small 'no'. Maka flinched as Soul left a wet kiss on her cheek and ruffled her hair affectionately as he moved back to his spot on the couch.

"That's what I thought."

Maka side eyed him, expecting there to be more, but after a few minutes, Soul remained sitting still as he stared at the television. A part of her was relieved that there wasn't more to his teasing, but another part was worried. She knew her boyfriend and he didn't just stop there; he kept going until her entire face was the color of a tomato.

"Is that it?"

Soul turned to look at her and raised an eyebrow. "Hm?"

"Is that all the teasing you have for me? You aren't going to ask my anything else?"

He glanced up at the ceiling as if thinking about it before shaking his head. "Nope. I think that's all I got for now." Maka sighed, but her hopes were broken when he spoke again. "Does this mean I can screenshot your snaps?"

She whipped her head around to glare at him. "Mine are actual nudes. There's no way I want any of those on your phone. What if someone say them?"

"Then how about we even the deal?"

It was Maka's turn to be confused. "Huh?"

Soul grinned and pushed himself off the couch. "Come on." He offered her his hand, but she only stared at skeptically.

"What are you gonna do?"

"Just trust me, Maka."

He shook his hand a little impatiently as she reached up to take it, and he led her to the back of the apartment toward his bedroom. She hoped he wasn't thinking that they were going to create a sex tape because that was not Maka's intention. She was perfectly fine with taking private photos for only Soul, but a tape that could get lost in cyberspace was a whole different story.

Soul dropped her hand when they stepped into his bedroom, stripped of his shirt, and plopped down onto the bed.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"How about we have a little photoshoot?" He waggled his brows as he propped his head up in the palm of his hand, and smirked. "Take a picture of me like one of your french girls."

He said in the most ridiculous, deep voice she had ever heard that was a cross between joking and sexual. Maka shook her head as her hand flew up to her mouth to stifle the laughter that had erupted from within her. However, it didn't stop. Her silent laughter turned into loud boisterous noises as she clutched her stomach and almost doubled over. Tears were coming from out of her eyes, making Soul look like a tan blob.

Once she finally composed herself (about ten minutes later), she wiped the moisture from her eyes and walked over toward the bed and crawled on top. She gently pushed him back onto the mattress and straddled his hips, cupping his face between her hands as she lightly hovered over him.

"That is probably the dumbest thing you have ever said," she whispered. Her face was inches away from his and she caught the lust and want that glinted across his crimson eyes. She leaned down to chastely kiss him, his hands automatically rubbing her back from the small motion, and she felt the fire in her lower abdomen burn brighter.

"But it did make you laugh."

Maka puffed out air from her nose and smiled. "Yes, it did. Because it was also really adorable."

"Good." Soul rolled them over so that Maka's back was on the mattress and he was the one looming over her. The giggle that escaped from her couldn't be helped as he bent down to kiss her neck, and his hair tickled her skin as he went. "Because I'm gonna show you just how adorable I can actually be."

"I've seen your dick before. There's really nothing special about it."

She glanced down to see Soul clutch at his heart as he feigned pain. "Albarn, you wound me."

"Now you know how I feel when you say something hurtful to me."

"It was one time and we had just met."

"It still hurt."

"I thought I've told you how much I adore your small chest enough already." He placed a hand over a breast and lightly squeezed it to prove his point. Maka bit down on her lower lip to silence the small moan that had bubbled up in her chest, and instead swallowed it back down before speaking again.

"That you did. How about you just show me how great you look after sex? Maybe that'll teach me not to damage your ego anymore." She gave him a small wink as he moved up to her lips and gave her a full mouthed kiss.

"That I can definitely do."


	3. Love Me Harder

**Love Me Harder**

**Warning: smut**

Maka slammed the door to her house as she pressed the heel of her hand beneath her eyes. She made her way up the stairs to her bedroom, not hearing the greeting her butler gave her nor noticing the way his eyes concernly traced her ascent. Her mind wasn't really focused on the present; instead it was focused on the words one of her classmates had said to her. She was being ridiculous by being so hurt about it and she knew it. However, at the same time, she had an inkling that her emotions were validated given the situation.

_Tiny tits_.

The two simple words had haunted her throughout her life after years of hearing the insult from various others of the male species. They were also the same two words the boy in her class had called her and it struck a nerve within that refused to leave. Unlike the past times, however, when she had promptly retaliated with a book to the head, she had bit her tongue and tried her hardest to hold back the tears that stung her eyes. For the rest of the day, she had done well — her younger self would have given her props for it. She had kept her response under control and laughed alongside her friends like everything was normal, like nothing had been said to her. It wasn't until she was sitting in her car driving home that she finally let herself go.

Her tears had come out hot and strong as they streamed down her cheeks, and her head had started pounding almost as quickly as they had started. She really shouldn't have allowed one boy's feeble, unoriginal insult affect her so much, but it did. It stung her heart along with her already damaged beyond repair ego. Maka was fully aware that her chest wasn't the biggest or that wasn't the most attractive girl in the world because of it, but that should have mattered.

It didn't matter to her so why did others care?

_Because_, she thought, _no one likes looking at a girl who's flat chested. Reminds them of a middle schooler. Who would want to date someone who looked like jailbait?_

The thought only brought on more tears as she turned the knob to her bedroom and silently entered. As she continuously sobbed, she leaned against the hardwood door and slowly slid down the surface until her rear hit carpet. Her voice came out in short hiccups as she released the pain she had been holding in all day. It was stupid — she knew it was — but the pain she felt was real. So many years of boys teasing her because of her young looks and small chest had finally pushed her over the edge.

Why couldn't she be the pretty girl for once? Why wasn't she the one the boys fawned over?

Curse her mother and father for giving birth to a girl who wasn't as attractive as the others; to a girl who was gifted with brains rather than beauty.

Maka picked herself off the floor and walked toward her bed. Grabbing one of the pillows near the headboard, she unceremoniously fell on top and curled her body into itself. She pressed the soft material against her face and quietly wept the leftover tears from earlier into it. Her heart ached and her head throbbed; she wanted nothing more than to be left alone for the rest of the day. Maybe sleep would come easy to her in a few hours once the pain had passed, but one could only hope.

Maybe in the morning she would feel better about herself, but for now, she wanted to wallow in her own self pity.

Minutes or hours had passed — she wasn't keeping track of the time — before there was a small knock on her bedroom door. It took several more knocks before she finally responded.

"Go away." Her voice was scratchy and irritable from how much she had cried, but she didn't care. She hoped it would help to prove her point even more to the person on the other side. "I want to be alone."

"Maka," came her butler's voice. It was lower than normal, as if he were trying to sooth a wailing baby, which did make sense. The entire situation made her feel like a weak infant who couldn't even defend herself. Someone who needed others to fight her battles for her. Someone who was weak and pitiful. "I know that's a lie."

He was right, but she didn't want him to know that.

"Soul, just leave me alone."

She was able to perfectly predict how he looked behind the door without actually seeing him.

He was probably slumped over, head leaning against the door, and a long sigh escaping through his lips. They had secretly been dating for only a few months, but she knew him better than she knew herself. Her butler was the only man she had ever truly loved, the only one who had caught her attention the way he did. It was always him her eyes focused on when she walked in a room; there would always be other people around, but she always trained her eyes on him, staring at him from across the room as he worked.

Soul wasn't like the other men she had known during her lifetime. He wasn't the type to cheat on her or ridicule her because of the way she looked.

He was a perfect gentleman.

The latch in the door slowly clicked out of place and she heard the bottom of the wood scrape against her carpet as Soul cracked it open.

"Can I come in?" he asked.

Maka buried her face back deeper into the pillow which caused her voice to come out muffled as she bit out, "not like I can stop you now."

She heard him close the door as he entered the room, his footsteps were soft on the carpet as he walked across it toward her, and she felt the small dip on the bed as he sat down behind her. However, he chose not to speak right away.

The ticking from the clock on her nightstand pounded in her ears as she waited for him to say something, anything. It irked her not knowing what he was thinking. He had come into her room for a reason, so why was he biding his time? Didn't the stupid butler have other things to do around the house that didn't revolve around him being in her room? Wasn't he worried about his job?

After a while, she finally broke the silence. Removing her face from the pillow, she asked, "well, are you going to say something or not? I'm sure papa gave you a list of chores to do today."

He sighed. "I was actually waiting for you to say something."

"You're the one who came to _my _room uninvited."

Turning slightly to stare at him, her forest green eyes met his deep burgundy ones, and she immediately lost her track of mind. She always found it easy to get lost in them, forget her problems like they had happened years ago rather than recently. The words her classmate had said to her slowly started to fade from her and were replaced with thoughts of only him. Of Soul's mouth hovering inches above her body, his tongue tasting every portion of her as he went, and his warm hands slowly trailing up her smooth skin. Shivers ran up her spine and small warmth started to spread from core to the rest of her.

Sometimes she enjoyed his ability to make her forget but other times she despised it. There were times when she wanted to be angry for a while longer rather than feel the love she felt for the man as it boiled in her belly.

When he spoke next, her small trance was broken and the memories of what had happened that day came flooding back. The anger started to run through her blood once again, and she had to fight the urge to force the man out of her room.

That wouldn't help her situation and would only make him want to try harder with her. That was the price she paid for dating someone who was just as stubborn as she was.

"Why are your eyes red?" he asked.

Maka quickly turned her face away from him and glared at a spot across her room, lips pursed out. "They aren't red, they're green. It's your eyes that are red, idiot."

She heard him sigh once again, and the bed creaked as he laid down. "That isn't what I meant and you know it." There was a pause. "Can you please tell me what's wrong?"

Taking a while to answer, she debated with herself whether it was a good idea or not to tell him. On the one hand, he would sense her stress and try to comfort her with hugs and kisses, but did she really want that? A part of her did and another part of her didn't. The tricky part was trying to decide which part was stronger at the moment. Then on the other hand, he would want to find out who the boy was and probably beat the ever living shit out of him…

Her best bet was definitely the first option, but at the same time she wasn't ready for it. So she did what she did best: she prolonged the inevitable.

"It's nothing. You'll only think it's something stupid to be upset about… really just forget you saw anything."

The bedsheets rustled as he moved onto his side and gently laid his hand on her shoulder. Heat crawled along her skin at his touch and her lower abdomen started to stir with a mixture of lust and desire. She hated the effect he had on her body. The way her stomach clenched and her heart pounded against her chest when he was near grated her, but it was splendid at the same time. Her body's reaction was a gentle reminder that he was real — _they _were real — and that the way she felt about him was most definitely real.

He gave her shoulder a nice squeeze before speaking again. "I won't think it's stupid because it's you, and you aren't stupid. Something made you so upset that you came home crying and I wanna know what it was. Please tell me, Maka."

After several seconds she whispered out, "a boy at the college called me tiny tits."

Waiting for his response was the hard part. Her reason sounded stupid even to her once she said it outloud, and even her reaction to the situation was idiotic now that she thought about it. She was a strong girl, so why did she allow the insult to hurt her so much?

_You know why_, the voice in her head whispered. _You know the reason and it's a very valid one_.

"Maka, that's not something you should—"

"No," she sobbed out. "I know what you're going to say, but you don't understand. I was called tiny tits all throughout high school, and I had hoped that maybe the boys in college would be a little more mature." She paused to take in a shaky breath. "But apparently I was wrong. Just for once in my life I would like to be the pretty girl who all the boys want but could never have. That's all I've ever wanted, but instead I'm the girl who no boy wants because she has a chest that doesn't fit to par with their standards. My looks are so childish that everyone just passes over me. Who would want to be with a nineteen year old girl who looks twelve? I hate it, Soul. I really do."

She rolled over onto her back to stare up at him. Seeing the small glimmer of hurt in his eyes pained her; it meant her own words had struck a chord in him. They weren't meant to hurt her precious butler, actually she hadn't even thought about the effect they would have on him. It was said as a result of being angry and hurt than anything else.

"I mean I know you want me, but that doesn't really cover everyone else. I know it should, but… it's difficult," she whispered as she gently stroked her fingers along the side of his face. "It would just be nice to be the girl everyone noticed because she was naturally beautiful for once."

Soul's smile was soft as he slowly shook his head. "To tell the truth that wasn't what I was focused on. It was more the fact that you think absolutely no one likes your chest."

He leaned in closer to her face and Maka had to catch her breath due to the intensity of his eyes. They were almost predatory as he stared at her, like he was a lion and she was the large slab of meat left out for him to devour. Her heart skipped a beat, and she felt the warm liquid in her lower abdomen as it started to boil; tingles shot up from her fingertips and crawled along the skin of her arm. Everything about the situation mader her both nervous and excited. In the back of her brain, she had an inkling of what was to come, but didn't want to jump the gun too soon.

Although, he rarely ever looked at her with so much lust and love where it ended with a simple handshake.

"I hate seeing you like this. Those boys don't deserve you if your only worth to them is based on the size of your damn chest."

He gently placed the palm of his hand near the side of her head to lean on it while the other pressed a thumb to her cheek and rubbed slow circles on the skin. Maka felt herself calm down as the anger from earlier subsided and her only focus was on him. Her thoughts were replaced with only ones of the man she loved and desperately needed, the one who knew her faults but loved her anyways. No amount of chocolate or sappy romantic comedy was capable of making her pain disappear like him; in that moment he was the only one she need.

"I love you so much and you deserve to be treated with so much more respect than what's been given to you in the past years. I hate that you…" he trailed off.

The butler placed his forehead on hers. "I hate that you have a negative view on yourself because you aren't ugly, and you definitely don't look like a twelve year old girl. You're a beautiful woman, Maka Albarn, and I love you — all of you."

"Soul—"

Her words were cut short as he lightly placed his mouth on hers. Taking her bottom lip between his, he sucked and rolled his teeth along the flesh eliciting a small moan from her. Warmth spread throughout her body and desire shot from her stomach down to her entrance as she wound her hands through his hair to tug him closer. A small flick of her tongue and his lips parted to grant her entrance.

Swirling and pressing her tongue against his she relished in the small moans and grunts of approval from him. She was only vaguely aware of him moving his position so that his knees were settled between her legs. Her mind was too consumed with how he tasted to really care; there were only thoughts of him and the way his tongue pushed hers back, entering her own mouth.

Lust flowed down her throat as the muscle curled down against her own. As luck had it, she found the perfect man who knew exactly how to use his tongue in more ways than one. It swirled around in her mouth, sliding out then back in to flick against her tongue. The lust from earlier spread across her chest and she dug her nails into his scalp. Her entire body felt like it was on fire and that she was ready to combust any minute. She felt the smile tug at the corners of his mouth as she moaned into it.

Holding himself proved to be tiresome as she felt him collapse on top of her, and his erection pressed against her lower abdomen. However, she didn't have time to twirl the thought of his cock around in her mind as he broke their kiss. Maka glared at him, but wasn't given an answer to why he was staring at her. Instead, her answer came in the form of his fingers toying with the buttons on her blouse. A simple nod from her was all he needed and Soul slowly — painstakingly slow — unbuttoned the garment.

As his hands worked the buttons, Soul leaned down to kiss the outline of her collarbones. She reluctantly sighed in relief as his hands ghosted along the edge of her breasts as they went, and once he reached the final button, he pulled her top away from her skin to reveal her bare chest. His mouth continued to leave warm kisses along her skin while his hands hotly traveled up her sides. Her skin felt like it was on fire as he worked her body, tracing the sides of her breasts before covering them completely.

She arched into his touch, releasing a small gasp at the sensation as she rubbed her thighs together. The moisture that was steadily gathering there along with the way her core clenched at his touch caused her desire to be satisfied to increase within her. Threading her hands in Soul's hair, she removed him from herself and stared into his deep crimson eyes.

Moving her legs so that she was the one straddling him, she bucked her hips up to meet his, slowly rubbing herself against his erection. "I need you," she whispered.

He groaned but lightly shook his head. "S'not time yet," he breathed out.

Noting the desperation and desire oozing from his voice, she furrowed her brows together. "Isn't that what you want?"

"It's not about what I want right now." He gave her one of his infamous seductive lopsided grins that made her heart flutter and heat crawl up her inner thighs. "Haven't you learned anything, mistress?"

Soul leaned down to kiss the skin beneath her jaw, lightly biting it between his teeth before releasing it to kiss the red spot. She whimpered and felt the elation radiate off his body because of it prompting her to softly slap his arm for it.

"I thought it was always about me satisfying your needs, Miss Albarn," he drawled out. Her cheeks warmed as he said her surname in his silky smooth voice that left goosebumps on her skin.

"Which is why I'm telling you that I need you to take that tongue of yours and get to work on _other_ parts of my body," she growled out.

Lowly chuckling, he moved up to her ear to breath out, "in due time."

His fingertips ghosted along her stomach, leaving small chills in their wake, before grasping a breast and gently squeezing. "There are other matters that need attending to first."

She didn't miss the smug grin plastered on his face as he moved back down to her collarbone, but she wasn't able to chide him as his tongue licked up her pert nipple. The small whimper that escaped couldn't be helped as he placed his entire mouth over her breast. His tongue flicked, licked, and twirled around her nipple as Maka threaded her fingers through his hair. She closed her eyes and allowed her mind to get lost in him, clouding over with lust as it focused on his tongue. Chills ran down her spine as his sharp teeth gently bit into her flesh, scraping along it as he released her from his mouth.

Maka couldn't remember the last time he had paid so much attention to her breasts as he started to suck on the skin around the one he had his in mouth. His other hand started to squeeze the other one, tugging on her nipple as it slowly started to harden under his touch. Her body felt like it was on fire as her core clenched and she quietly moaned out his name; his tender love bites were cool on her flesh and his small kisses on the reddened skin sent her body squirming underneath him.

"Soul," she moaned out as her back arched into him after a particularly pleasure inducing love bite.

His chuckle at her actions vibrated on her body and she wanted to hit him, but chose to wind her hands through his hair instead. Pressing him harder to her chest, Soul suckled on her nipple; his mouth taking it and gently pulling before releasing it with a loud wet noise that drove her wild. He stared up at her with lust filled eyes and a small smirk playing along the corners of his mouth. As he licked the side of her breast, she gasped and rose her hips off the bed, feeling his erection as it rubbed against her core.

"Ah fuck," he groaned out.

"What's the matter? Distracted by other things?" She raised her hips once again to emphasize her point and giggled when his face screwed up in slight pleasure.

"Fucking minx. Can't even let me be in control for five minutes."

"Then be a good little butler and take care of both our problems," she growled out.

However the gleam in Soul's eyes told her he wasn't going to listen.

"And why should I when I have you squirming underneath me right now?"

She threw head back and cried as he covered her nipple with his mouth and lightly bit down on it. Shivers ran up her spine, the hot liquid in her stomach bubbled, and her core pulsed with desire. Fuck did she need him, no matter how much she enjoyed the attention he was giving to her.

"Soul, please," she cried.

Moving up to come level with her, he kissed her nose, her eyes, and her lips before staring down at her. "Promise me one thing first."

Her brows knitted together in confusion, worried about the proposition he was about to lay out on her. "What?"

"Promise me you won't listen to any of those assholes again because your breasts are perfect just the way they are." He rest one hand over a breast. "Just a handful, that's all I need."

She smiled at the implication of his words and the reason behind his actions flashed in her mind. Soul wasn't only an amazing butler, but also a wonderful boyfriend. Wrapping her arms around his neck and threading a hand through his hair, she pulled him down to chastely kiss him and smiled against his lips.

"You're wonderful, you know that?" she whispered, her breath coating his face with warmth.

"Don't worry, I did."

She giggled as she imagined the blush that was threatening his face at that very moment. No matter how much Soul liked to pretend he was a cool guy, he was anything but that. Even when it came to her, he still blushed like a madman when his attempts at being suave either worked or fumbled up.

"Do you promise, though?"

Maka nodded. "I promise."

"Good because those idiots don't know what they're missing out on when it comes to you. Now let's take care of your other problem."

His warm, large hand stroked down her stomach leaving goosebumps along her flesh and found its way beneath her underwear and skirt. She gasped as he pressed a finger to her clit while another stroked her folds, spreading the moisture around.

"God you're wet," he breathed out. She sensed the excitement and arousal in his voice as he spoke and her stomach churned with anticipation.

However, his hand didn't remain as he promptly removed it to bring it up to his mouth and licked off the glistening moisture there. She grunted her disapproval and pressed her knee on his side. Soul smiled and leaned in closer to her.

"You are the most impatient woman in the world, you know that?"

"Well if you would do what I wanted you to, I wouldn't be."

He only shook his head and kissed her neck, sucking and biting on her heated flesh as she moaned out. It was torturous what he did to her — teasing her and refusing to give her what she wanted — but she loved it all the same. They usually played that game, trying to see how long they could go by teasing the other and arousing each other before one of them caved, and it was a wonderful game.

His kisses left white hot marks on her skin as he made his way down to the waistband of her skirt. He sat up on his knees and in one quick move, her legs were placed onto his shoulders as his hands started to rid her of her clothes. They stared at each other as he slipped her skirt and underwear down her long legs, never breaking it until her clothes were past her feet. Removing her legs from his shoulder of her own free will and placing them on either side of his body, she spread them up to reveal herself. Desire, want, and love boiled up in her as he stared at her entrance with a hungry, predatory glance.

Raising her hips off the bed, she bit down on her lip to stifle the giggle as his eyes bulged. "Like what you see?"

Glancing up at her, he smirked. "Fucking minx," he said before laying a small kiss on the side of her knee.

Soul made his way slowly down her leg, laying kisses on her skin as he went and never breaking eye contact with her. Her breath caught in her throat as he grew closer to her core, the warm liquid in her belly spreading throughout her body. The anticipation and want to rip his clothes off and did him until she orgasmed was strong. It had been weeks since they last had sex and all of the foreplay was too much. She needed him here and now; she needed him to thrust into her until her mind grew blank and all that was left was the lust and love she felt for him.

But she resisted that urge as he finally reached the end of her leg.

He bit down on her thigh before positioning his face in front of her entrance. Kissing her heat, he smirked up at her as he licked his lips, and with one smooth flick of his tongue, Maka was in heaven. She threw her head back against the pillow and moaned out loud, spreading her legs further apart so that the man had more access to her. Her mind grew fuzzy as Soul placed a finger within her and slowly started to move in and out; he sucked her clit and his tongue gently pressed against it with each of his motions. Biting down on her lip, she threaded her fingers through his hair and arched her hips up as he hit a particularly sensitive spot.

She loved the man between her legs and the things he did to her, both sexually and romantically. Never in her wildest dreams did she think her butler would turn out to be her boyfriend, yet there they were. Soul, the man who was only meant to be hired help around the house, helped her with so many of her own sexual desires and there was nothing else she wanted.


	4. Tell Her You Love Her

**Tell Her You Love Her (fluff)**

He knew he loved her.

From the moment they met to their first kiss, he had known it throughout it all even if she didn't believe in love herself. In all his life, there had been no other girl he wanted to be with as much as her, and he didn't regret a single minute spent with her. She was different; she was kinder than the people in his life, cared about him when no one else did, and was there for him during his rough patches. Maka was the love of his life — the only woman for him — and he didn't want to change anything about it.

Soul knew she loved him as well.

It was in the way she touched him, her fingers gentle as they caressed his hands or skin, and the way her lips moved against his, with a power that was reserved only for him. When she spoke his name, it sounded like his favorite line from a song, the kind that wrapped itself around his heart and refused to let go. Her emerald eyes shone and smiled when they looked at him, reminding him of the warm summer that came after a dreary winter. They were the ones that spoke her love the most when they sparkled his way because he said some lame ass joke.

Their relationship wasn't the most traditional, they didn't meet under normal circumstances, and they definitely weren't the man and woman in a stupid Nicholas Sparks book.

Soul and Maka had created their love story — one that was unique only for them — and he loved every bit of it.

That was probably why felt it was the right time to admit his true feelings for her. Maybe it was the setting sun's rays shining in through the wind blades or her gentle heart beating slowly against his chest. Either way, there was no going back once they were out. The moment he said the three little words, they filled the silence of the room, and he held his breath as he waited for her to say something. Pressure pushed against his chest as she became a hundred times heavier, and the ticking of the clock pounded against his ears.

It was nerve-wracking, and he didn't want to look down at her face for fear that he'd see the terror reflected in the eyes he had come to love. He wanted nothing more than to dissolve into nothingness, or at least pretend like he didn't ruin their pleasant moment. She didn't want love, he knew that. Maka was the type of girl who ran away from love because of what happened to her parents; she didn't believe in the concept, and he had an inkling this was the end of their relationship.

He only wished their blissful time together had lasted a little longer.

She took in a shaky breath and looked up at him, her smile small but warm. "I love you, too."

And she kissed him. It was the softest kiss they had ever shared, but his chest filled with heat nonetheless and he knew it was right. His heart sang as her hand pressed above it, resting on his chest, and he gripped her a little tighter to him. He loved her, and she loved him. There was nothing he wanted more than to tell everyone around him.


	5. Late Night Delivery

**Late Night Delivery (fluff)**

She nervously listened to the ringing on the other end of the line as she waited for her boyfriend to pick up. It wouldn't have surprised her if he chose not to answer his phone at three in the morning. The boy slept like a log on the nights he was able to get some proper sleep and the nightmares didn't bother him so it made sense if he allowed this one call to go to voicemail. But then there was a small part of her that hoped and prayed he would pick up because she really needed him.

Maka's cramps had been the worst on that particular night to the point that they woke her up and left her hunched over in the fetal position beneath her covers. It was terrible. She felt like someone had come and ripped out her ovaries or were twisting her uterus as she screamed out in pain. The thought of dying crossed her mind if only to rid herself of the pain, but she knew that wouldn't happen. At least, it wouldn't happen if Soul picked up his damn phone.

All she needed was to hear his voice to take her mind off the pain.

That was all.

"Hello," came a groggy, sleep filled voice on the other line. "Who is this?"

"Soul, I'm sorry. I was cramping really bad, and I woke up and just needed someone to talk to until they passed. I didn't mean to wake you."

"Nah, you're good. I wasn't even sleeping."

"You and I both know that's a lie."

"Maka, it's okay. I'm awake now so let's talk. They really that bad?"

"I feel like someone ripped out my ovaries. Ugh, it hurts so bad — oh my god!" She huddled over as another wave of pain erupted across her lower abdomen, and she groaned out in pain.

"Fuck," she whispered.

"You alright?" he asked after a while.

"Yeah," she breathed out. "It was just a little pain."

"A little? That sounded like someone was trying to murder you."

"It's part of being a girl. You get used to it."

"You're a fucking animal. You and every other girl who has to go through this shit. Guys can barely handle a nut shot, and here you are surviving however fucking long of period cramps. My girlfriend is fucking amazing."

"Your girlfriend is going through a lot of pain right now!" Her voice picked up as she had to huddle over again as another shot pain crossed her lower abdomen.

Soul let her handle the pain as his end of the line went silent. If it were anyone else she would have assumed he had fallen asleep, but this was her boyfriend. He was the type of person who refused to hang up until she fell asleep and was feeling better. This wasn't the first time she had called him up in the middle of the night when had long gone to sleep.

"Anything I can do for you?" he asked after a while.

"Not unless by some miracle you were here with me instead of at your apartment so you can shower me with cuddles and kisses. But you aren't so I guess we'll have to settle with this." She paused. "I'll be fine, though. Talking to you helps believe it or not."

"I'm glad. So how was school today?"

"Ugh, horrible! I started cramping up in my English class so I. Couldn't concentrate the whole time. Luckily Tsugumi is in that class with me so she let me borrow her notes so I can copy them. But it was still bad. I hate this, I really do."

"I hate that you have to go through it so bad," he said.

"How bout you? How is the school hunt going?"

"Eh, I found this one that has a great music program and a professor I really like…"

"But?"

"But it's three states over."

The end of her line went silent as Maka bit down on her lip and mulled over what his words. On the one hand, she was happy that he was going back to college especially since it was her who had encouraged him to go back. But she was also going to miss him if he went out of state — which was bound to happen since there weren't any programs he liked there. She didn't want to be apart from him. It would kill her to spend months without seeing or touching him every day when she has gone so long with doing so. No matter what happened, it was a win-lose situation either way.

"I know," he started, "it's a bit away, but I won't be gone from you for long. I'll still come visit, and we can always Skype each other."

"But the distance."

"Yea, there is that." He paused. "At least we can forward to the sex when we see each other, though."

Maka laughed at that. "You're a pervert."

"I'm not the one who tries to jump me when I'm walking down the hallway because she's super horny."

"That was one time, and it was only because I was about to start my period!"

"You've done it more than once, Maka," he growled and a small shiver ran down her spine. She always did like that little habit of his.

"Name one other time."

"When your dad had that company party I worked a while back, and you decided it was a great idea to give me a blowjob in the pantry. Or how about that time when you were swimming and rubbed your naked ass body on me." She heard the excitement in his voice has he continued which made her smile. He always did like to remind her about how often she teased him. "Then there was also the time you wore nothing but my shirt and seduced me into your room. Oh, and don't forget—"

"Okay!" she half yelled, half laughed. "I get it! I've coaxed you into having sex or getting a boner one too many times when you were working. Can we move on please?"

"I love you," he whispered.

Maka smiled. "Love you too."

"Oh, I was talking to Wes, and apparently my parents — ah, shit!"

Right as Soul said that, Maka heard something clatter to the floor downstairs in her living room, and she started to panic. There wasn't anyone else on the property except for herself since her papa was out of town on a business trip, and her cat was upstairs in the room with her. Someone was in her house, and her began to race as she realized just how defenseless she was. No burglar or murderer was going to be intimidated by a girl in flimsy pajamas.

"Hold on," she whispered into the phone. "I think someone's in the house."

"You sure?"

"Yeah. I heard something fall downstairs. Oh no."

"What?" His voice was barely above a whisper, but she was still able to hear him.

"I think they're coming upstairs." She paused to listen to the footsteps light thuds on her carpeted hallway outside her closed door. "And I think they're headed this way. What do I do? There isn't anything in here I can defend myself with."

"Just calm down. I'm sure it isn't anything to worry about."

"Easy for you to say! You aren't the one with a stranger in your house when you're home alone!"

"It isn't a stranger."

"How do you—"

Right then her bedroom door opened, and her heart stopped upon seeing who her burglar was.

"Because it's me," Soul said as he hung up his phone. "I came to surprise you with Raisinets and a heating pad." He tossed them onto the bed next to her and bashful I scratched the back of his head. "Figured these might be more helpful than just talking to me."

Maka's grin spread across her face as she pushed herself up onto her knees and wrapped her arms around Soul's neck to kiss him. When she pulled away, she playfully missed his hair which he lightly swatted her hand away for.

"You're the best boyfriend ever," she said before leaning over to kiss him on the cheek. "Thank you."

He didn't waste anytime as he plopped down face first onto the bed when she settled back in her own spot. She grabbed the box of chocolate covered raisins and started munching on those while Soul flipped himself over and curled his body around hers. It was nice and warm having him like that to the point that she didn't need the heating pad; his body temperature was already higher than normal, no need in adding more heat.

"Did you bring the car or your bike?" she asked.

"The bike. Wes has work tomorrow, and he'd kill me if I took his car. Your dad's still out of town, right?"

"Mhm." She turned to poke his head with her finger. "You can stay here for the night."

"Good because I'm tired as fuck."

After she finished with her snack and some prodding from her to get Soul to wake up, they laid down in her bed snuggled up against each other to go to sleep. When she wasn't on her period, she expressed her gratitude for the late night delivery run with tons of kisses and cuddles and more because while he was the best boyfriend, she was an even better girlfriend. There was always more than one way for her to make the poor man melt in her hands.


	6. What If?

**A/N: Please note that this is not canon to the actual Butler AU story. It's a what if scenario that is set in the same AU, but doesn't take place in it. Also, the first chapter of As You Wish is now posted if you'd like to read that. You may find it on my profile under the same title.**

"I'm pregnant," she whispers as they sit on top of her bed.

She feels his arms tighten around her, and his body cringes at the words she uttered moments before. His breathing stills as he digests what she said, and she hears the sound of Blair dropping a plastic bowl in the kitchen below. Maybe it isn't the best time to tell him this, she thinks. Maybe she should have waited until the next day or even the day before. Hell, she probably should have told him the moment she found out, but it's true.

"What do you mean you're pregnant?" Soul asks.

"Exactly what it means. There's a baby growing inside of me." She pauses to turn and stare right into his eyes. "And you're the father."

His Adam's apple bobs up and down as he swallows, and his face is pale white as he comprehends what her words mean.

They're going to be parents.

Them.

Parents.

It doesn't make sense, not even to her, but it's a truth they both have to live with now.

"But we've been so careful. How can you be pregnant?"

Maka shrugs. "How am I supposed to know? Maybe we're just the unlucky .1% that this happens to."

Soul licks his lips and his brows knit together as something else occurs to him. "You're shitting me, right? Because today is April Fool's day, and I know people like to pull that kind of shit on days like today."

"You honestly think I'm one of those people?"

"No!" He aggressively shakes his head. "I know you aren't, but I have to make sure."

"It's not a joke, Soul. I'm really pregnant. I took the test two weeks ago and it came up positive." She moves to grab her phone from the nightstand beside her bed. "I took a picture if you wanna see it."

His hand flies on top of hers, and she drops the phone. "I don't need proof. I believe you. But shit, Maka, this means…"

"I know," she whispers, and settles herself back into his lap.

It means they have to come clean to her papa about their relationship, and suffer the consequences that that comes with. It means they have to think about their future and include a baby in the mix. It means they have to decide what their next course of action is, if it is abortion or adoption or keeping it. It means their entire lives are about to change in the next year, and neither one had expected it or planned.

But then again, that was how this type of thing happened to people sometimes. Unplanned. Unwanted. People like them were careful. People who didn't want a baby went through all of the precautions to prevent things like this. An unplanned pregnancy. Parents before either of them turn twenty-five. Parents who had met because one of them was their butler. It's probably the worst type of situation, and she knows it. But it's the ugly truth they have to live with.

"What do you wanna do?" he whispers. He drops his head against the headboard causing it to hit the wall behind it. "Do you wanna keep it?"

Maka chews on her bottom lip, her teeth cracking the dry skin that's there as they roll over it. She wants to keep it. She had grown up believing that a baby was something to cherish, and she knows that neither of them are like her parents. They aren't going to end up divorced and miserable after twelve years of being married together. Soul isn't the type of person to cheat on her, and she isn't the type to walk out for good when the going gets tough. They're different than her parents.

But is that what he wants?

"I wanna keep it." Her heart stops as the words float into the air before her, unable to take them back, and his hands fall slack where they rest against her lower abdomen.

Shit. That probably wasn't what he wanted to hear. Soul isn't ready to be a dad, and neither is she. Maybe they aren't really fit for this type of thing. Maybe she should go down a different direction no matter how much she'd like to keep the baby. It wouldn't be worth it if she loses Soul.

No, she most definitely should choose one of the other options. It isn't fair to him to keep the baby just because she wants to and because she thinks they can handle it. He's just as much part of this decision as she is.

"If you don't want it then we can choose something else," she rambles out quickly. "I don't want to force you into something you don't want. You have just as much say as I do since it affects both of us, and if you aren't ready then—"

His arms tighten around her waist, and he rests one hand over her stomach where the baby is. "I wanna keep it, too. Just wasn't expecting you to say that is all."

She lets out a shaky laugh, her nerves evaporating at his words, and she turns around to face him straight on. "You mean it?"

"Yeah."

And there's no doubt in his crimson gaze as he smiles at her, his pointy teeth shining in the light of her bedroom. There's no worry, no second guessing, no nothing as she returns his smile.

Before she knows it, her mouth is on his, and she's kissing him. He doesn't move at first, probably surprised at her sudden reaction, but then he hugs her closer to him and his lips move as hers does. Her body warms as relief overcomes her, and a small laugh bubbles up into her throat. They're perfect together. They're going to get through this. They've always been a strong couple, and there's no doubt in her mind that this isn't the right path for either of them.

When she releases him from the quick kiss, she rests her forehead on his and smiles. "What are we gonna do about papa?"

Soul laughs, and her heart practically bursts out of her chest at the sound. "Don't worry about him. I can handle his rage when we tell him that his butler has been fucking his daughter this entire time." His hands climb up her back as he moves slightly to stare up at her. "We're in this together, right?"

Maka nods. "Together."

Because that's how they've always done things since they started their relationship.

Together.


	7. One of Your French Girls

**Warning: slightly NSFW**

Opening the door to her bedroom, Maka doesn't pay attention as she steps inside and kicks her shoes off. She still doesn't pay attention as she crosses the carpeted floor toward her closet to place her flats in the shoe rack. It isn't until she walks toward her bed that she notices him, and she blinks as she stares at him.

The covers are over his waist, but he isn't wearing the usual uniform she sees him in when she comes back home. The tight fitting creme suit she's used to him wearing is gone, and in its place is his bare chest. And as her eyes scan the rest of his body, she can for herself that he isn't wearing anything beneath the covers either. She blinks a few times, pinches her arm, and checks her surroundings to make sure she isn't dreaming before cocking her head to the side and staring at him with wide eyes.

"Is there a reason you're naked in my bed?" she asks.

His laugh is low as he moves to pose himself in a position that's reminiscent of the one from the Titanic movie. "I want you to draw me like one of your french girls."

Maka blinks. "What?"

"You said you had a test today, right?" She nods. "I thought you'd like to relax a little, release some of your stress, and since I was already here, figured I'd help."

Comprehension washes over her as she slowly nods, and a small smile tugs at the corners of her lips. The sneaky devil butler. He had his own plans, and she knew it. Typical. She had known Soul long enough by now to notice a trick with hidden intentions. This wasn't the first time he had pulled something like this, and she isn't sure if she should laugh or walk out. Leave him to take care of his own issues or not.

She chooses the latter.

Walking toward the bed and crawling on top the sheets, she makes her toward him, a coy smile on her lips as she watches him swallow the lump in his throat. He probably — most definitely — wasn't expecting this from her, and she knows it. Soul probably thought she was going to walk out or chide him for being a little pervert. But truth be told, they had gone far too long without a little romance in their relationship that she was dying, craving, it now.

Soul relaxes on top of the bed as Maka climbs over him, her thighs positioning themselves on either side of his hips, and she bends over to gently kiss him. His bottom lip between her teeth, she slowly bites down and rolls the flesh, relishing in the small moan from him. When she moves down for another kiss, she flicks her tongue into past his lips, pressing up as she strokes the roof of his mouth, and drawing out another slight moan from him. Her hands press against his bare chest, and she moves them over his muscles, mapping out the body she knows far too well.

Hovering over him, their faces only inches away from each other, she grins as she asks in a husky voice, "Is this what you were expecting?"

"Not at all," he breathes out.

And she laughs before leaning back to pull her shirt over head. He sucks in a breath as Maka removes her bright green bra. She sits on his lap topless for awhile, allowing him to touch wherever he please before moving back down to kiss him again.

They spend the rest of their day locked up in her room, ignoring the calls out for him to work from Blair down the hallway. They don't even budge when her papa comes home or when the maid knocks on her door to say that she told Spirit Soul called in sick. No, they'd both rather release the sexual tension that had built up in the past few weeks between them than do anything that called for work. At least work that didn't entail heavy breath and moving hips against each other. Or work that wasn't nails scratching across skin or tugging at soft white curls.

Anything that went beyond that just didn't seem to be important at the present moment.


	8. Probation

**Warning: slightly NSFW**

He honestly hated the damn thing with every fiber of his body partly because she had named it after him, and partly because she used it when he wasn't around. Or, better yet, she did use it when he was around. She used it when she knew he wasn't going to try anything on her, when she wanted to be the little seductress that she really was. And she was going to use it now when he was supposed to be cleaning her room because she had asked him to. And since he was her butler, there was no possible way he could say no, even though he really wanted to. Because he knew, oh he knew perfectly well that she had a hidden agenda.

The girl was a real dick sometimes.

And the pink vibrator she held in her hand as she casually talked to him was the enemy dick.

Soul glared at the thing like it was a pest that was on his damn nerve, wishing for it to simultaneously combust on the spot. Or better yet, the battery ran out which meant the owner would have to turn to him to cure her needs. Ha, that would probably be the best thing in the world! Something he'd definitely agree on. Yes, use her butler/boyfriend/boy toy/whatever to help take care of her needs, to do his job and pamper his mistress/girlfriend/lover/literal love of his life.

That was exactly what he wanted to happen, but it didn't. Wishes were hard to come by when he lived in the real world.

Maka's sentence trailed off, and Soul was forced to divert his attention back to her. One brow was carefully raised as she stared at him. Then she followed where he was staring to the little thing in her hand, and she breathed out a small puff of air and smiled before turning back to him.

"Wait a minute. Are you jealous?" He watched as she raised the vibrator and twirled it around like a baton. Teasing him. Mocking him. Because she was going to use it instead of him. "Are you seriously jealous of little Soul?"

He growled. "I thought I asked you not to call it that."

The coy smile he had come to love over the years danced across her face, her green eyes sparkling with mirth. "I can call it whatever I want since it is my toy, and I think little Soul is fitting. Unless you want me to call the real thing little."

"Fuck you, Maka."

"Please."

"If you'd let me, I will."

"Nope. Not today." She walked around him toward her bed, stripping her clothes off as she went, and plopped down on top. Her breasts moved in a very enticing way that made him wish he wasn't on probation with her. Just one touch. That was all he needed. "Today you get to work while, and I let you listen to me… play music? I think that's what you called it."

Soul slapped his hand over his face. "Why did I ever tell you that?"

"Because you love me."

"I really regret telling you that, though."

"No you don't," she giggled.

He really didn't because it was true.

Needless to say, Soul spent a very glorious, very frustrating thirty minutes or so listening to Maka moaning and squirming on the bed. Her voice was so gentle when she called out his name, making him wish it was him instead of the stupid vibrator, and his pants had become very uncomfortable throughout the whole situation.

There was one positive about it, though. After she finished pleasuring herself and cleaning up her mess, Maka was gracious enough to cure him of his own boner. Which was probably the highlight of his week. Maybe even his entire life.


	9. Earned It

**Earned It**

**Warning: this is rated M for sexual themes**

* * *

Her legs dangled over her bed as she watched him walk further into her bedroom. He stopped at the edge of her bed, one hand winding around the bar of her footboard while the other absentmindedly scratched the scar underneath his uniform. Maka caught the small glint in his eyes as he brushed a hand through his hair. Soul wasn't ready to leave her. Dread slowly crept up her body, her heart pounded, and tears pricked the back of her eyes. She loved him too much.

Their goodbye was going to be the hardest thing either of them had ever experienced, and neither were ready.

"Soooo," she drawled out.

Rubbing her sweaty palms on her knees, she slowly stood up from her bed. She twirled a strand of hair around her finger, trying to draw out the inevitable for as long as possible.

Soul didn't say anything, though.

Instead he stood there, staring at her, licked his lips, and tried to draw out their final goodbye for as long as possible. They both knew neither of them were ready for his departure, had said as much on more than one occasion. Her teasing had become more erotic, her kisses were more desperate, and their sexcapades had become more frequent. There was no denying that his leaving was hurting them both, even with the option of Skype and phone calls and texts. Nothing was better than the real thing after being exposed to each other for the last three years.

Nothing.

He loved her more than he would ever admit to. Being her butler had been the best job he ever had, but there were other things he needed to do if he wanted a life with her.

Swallowing the lump in his throat, he said, "I guess this is good–"

"No," she quickly cut in. Maka shook her head as the tears threatened to fall out. "Don't say it. That word sounds too final. Just–just hold me, okay?"

Taking a shaky step forward, she wound her arms around his torso, and nestled her face in his shirt. She felt his own arms wind around her waist and pull her closed to him as he rested his head on top of hers. His body was warm pressed up against hers, the beating of his heart echoing her own. Soul smelled of cleaning products mixed with his cologne. Taking a deep breath, she tried to etch his smell into her memory, to have something physical to hold on to while he was gone. Every time she smelled it, she wanted him to be the one who flashed across her mind.

She never wanted to forget him.

Maka was hot against his chest, her heart thumping to a similar beat that was a sound all its own. She was the only woman he had ever known that made him flustered and wound up when she was near him. His coolness always seemed to dissipate him when they were together; his habit of putting his foot in his mouth. But that was why he loved her. The girl in his arms was the only person he was himself around as well as the only one who never judged him based on his appearance or family name.

He never wanted to let go of her because she loved him for him.

Soul buried his face in her hair as he squeezed her harder, trying to carve everything that made Maka Maka into his mind. Soul wanted to remember her kindness and how ferocious she was sometimes. The way she looked when she was reading a book, her brows furrowed in concentration and her tongue sticking out. He wanted to remember every moment she teased and tormented him with her body.

Stirring in his arms, Soul felt Maka's hands move from from his back to his chest. The tingles that followed her path down his body told him exactly what she was doing. Her touch was soft as she tried to memorize him, her fingertips outlining his muscles beneath his shirt before grazing down his abs. Her humming was peaceful as she felt every curve on his body, and the fire in the pit of his stomach ignited. The all too familiar burning passion washed over him as the blood rushed down to where her touch was heading.

"Maka," he rasped out without his bidding. Soul quickly cleared his throat and cursed himself for getting aroused so fast before speaking her name again.

Her mind didn't fully comprehend that he had said her name the first time, the trance she was in far stronger than reality. Not only did she want to etch his smell into her mind, but also his entire being. She wanted to remember the way he looked when he was with her, the crimson that dusted his cheeks as she brushed her rear against him. The way he looked at her when she thought she wasn't paying attention, the loving glint in his eyes that expressed how much he adored her without him having to say as much.

"Maka."

His fingers cupped her chin to pull her head up as he caught her attention. The lust that sparkled behind dark red or his half-lidded stare didn't go unnoticed by her, and neither did the hand that burned on her bare skin as he found his way under her shirt. Electricity flew up her spine, a fire in her lower abdomen burned brighter, and she rubbed her thighs together as heat flooded her.

Soul wanted her, and a part of her wanted him, too.

Or maybe it was all of her.

"Hmm?" she hummed.

"I love you," he whispered as the hand on her chin moved up to cup her cheek.

Soul wanted to tell her how much he'd miss her, but the words were stuck in the confines of his throat. But it was to be expected. Every time he had tried to tell her how much the thought of leaving her pained him, his heart clenched up and an unfamiliar heaviness with took over. Leaving her was going to be the hardest thing he had ever done in his life.

Leaning down, he kissed the corner of her mouth before chastely kissing her lips.

Maka gripped his shirt, and refused to let him move away from her as she captured his lips with hers. A chaste kiss wasn't going to be sufficient for her, and he should have known that better than anyone. Neither of them knew when they'd be physically together again once he left so they had to take every opportunity they had to feed the others needs.

Weaving her hands through his hair, she forced him to kiss her harder, her tongue flicking out between his open mouth to taste him. Mint and sweet clashed against her taste buds as their tongues slid against the other. His moan was strong as she felt it against her mouth, and the familiar tension in her lower abdomen burned even more intense as his hands gripped her waist. He hoisted her up, her legs instinctively wounding around his hips, and the softness of her mattress hit her back.

She bucked upward, grinding her wet panties against the erection, and relished in the small groan that she pulled from him. After sliding his jacket off his shoulders, her hands made quick work with the buttons on his shirt, ripping the material apart to dig her nails into skin. Soul threw his head back as he groaned out the ceiling before flying back to kiss her jawline hard, and her core clenched as he thrust his hips against her. His hard dick rubbing against her belly as she gasped into his mouth.

"Undress me," she commanded.

Soul was quick to oblige his mistress, moving from her mouth to kiss along her exposed throat and gently biting down on her collarbone. As he pulled down her tank top to expose her braless chest, Maka pushed his own shirt off him, and unbuckled his belt before he was even able to cover a breast with his mouth. They wouldn't waste any time. They both needed this more than anyone would ever know, probably more than the other would ever know.

"You know," he started as he licked her navel and she toed his trousers over his ass, "that's the last time you'll ever have to remove my uniform."

"Mmm, good. I always hated that part anyways."

"Thought you loved a man in uniform," he said as he hooked his fingers beneath the waistband of her skirt.

"Not when taking off the uniform takes forever to do so."

He chuckled to himself as he slowly slid her skirt, panties, and tank top down her too long legs before sitting on his knees to gloriously stare at his naked girlfriend beneath him. Her body was flushed, her nipples hard, and her folds glistened as her stomach rose and fell rapidly. She was a glorious being to look at, the small scars and imperfections that littered her body so enticing and beautiful. And she was all his. He was the only one who ever saw her like this, and he found himself becoming even more turned on.

"Why are you always so horny?"

"I can say the same about you." Her foot coyly outlined the very obvious impression in his boxers, and Soul's dick twitched a little at the gesture.

Wrapping his hand around her ankle, he gently raised it to his lips and kissed her ankle bone. "Mmm, not now. I have other things to take care of first. It's a butler's duty to make sure his mistress is pleased on his last day."

A cold chill ran up Maka's spine as Soul's hot mouth spread a trail of wet kisses down her leg, and she felt her core crave him as he grew steadily closer. He licked the inside of her knee, bit down her thigh, and she whimpered as he settled himself in front of her, both hands gripping her hips. The mischievous glint in his eyes caused her to scrape her teeth along her lips, the anticipation building in her stomach and a lumped formed in her throat. God, she was going to miss this so much.

His mouth was on her in minutes, kissing her opening and sucking on her clit. Maka threw her head back and covered her mouth with her arm as she moaned against it. Heat and relief crawled along her skin as Soul slid a finger inside her, his mouth continuing to work against her. She fought the urge to buck up against him, but failed completely.

She was sweet on his tongue, her bucking making his dick harder and her moans music to his ears. Maka's walls clenched around his finger as he slid it and out of her. He wanted more moments like this, more of her moving because of his actions. It felt right – so right – and he was going to miss it the most. Being with her like this was intimate and hot; her squirming on the bed in front of him as he sucked on her clit turning him on more with every passing second.

God he loved this girl too much.

Maka felt herself growing steadily closer to her climax. She bit down on her lip and threw her head back as she stifled her moan.

But it never came, and she glared at the butler as he hovered above her, refusing to let her reach her own high.

"The fuck, Soul!"

"You really think I'm gonna let you finish before I put my dick in you?"

"You are such a–"

"I know. A dick. No surprise there."

Soul slid out of his boxers, his cock at full attention, before dropping down on top of her, and taking her lips between his. He wrapped his hand around himself and teased her open, rubbing the head up and down her wet slit. Her nails dug into his back impatiently as he took his sweet time before Soul positioned himself in front of her opening. Her walls stretched as he slowly slipped inside her, both of them releasing a small sigh of relief as he did so.

Wrapping her arms around his neck, Maka pulled him down for a kiss. She moaned into his mouth as he moved in and out, her core clenching around him and the rest of her body burning with ecstasy. It felt so, so right to have him like this. To have his dick slide in and out of her. Her skin felt like it was boiling as his hands grazed her breasts, softly pinching and twisting her nipples. If he weren't on top of her, she swore she'd float away to cloud nine.

They started to move in a steady motion, her hips falling toward the bed as his rose, and they came crashing together. His core burst with passion, and he slowly felt himself growing closer to his climax, but he needed to hold on for a little while. This wasn't only for him, it was for her too. He needed to hold onto his release until she came too. He didn't want their last time to feel cheap or unbidden. He wanted her to know he loved her, and cared for her. To leave a lasting imprint that she was worth something to him.

Maka felt her core become warm as he continued to move against her, kissing and biting her neck as he slid a hand between them to press on her clit. Her breathing became more ragged and heart pounded against her chest. She was getting closer to her climax, and she felt how much he loved her. She felt it in his touch, in his kisses, and in his thrusting. She felt his need to be with her, and his struggle with leaving her. This was their last time together, and he wanted to make it special.

But didn't he know that the last three years of their relationship had been special already?

"Soul," she breathed out.

He picked his head up from his kissing and biting to stare down at her, his eyes droopier than normal. Their pants mingled together as he rested his forehead on hers, their lips so near to each other she felt his ghosting against hers with every thrust. His heart beat with hers against her chest, and swore if this was another world, their souls would be working as one.

"I love you," she whispered.

"I love you, too."

His lips crashed down on hers, his finger pressed down on her clit, his dick slid back into her, and her walls clenched around him. She came strong and moaned into his mouth as his own climax soon followed. His hot seed shot into her, warming her from the inside and out, and she twitched slightly beneath him. Her name was breathed against her skin as he rested his head on her shoulder, and Maka pressed her nails into his back refusing to let him move.

When the after effects were over, Soul slipped out of her and laid down on the bed beside her. His chest rose and fell as he tried to catch his breath, his body completely spent, but it was worth it. He blindly moved his hand to rest it over her stomach before turning to smile.

"How was that for a goodbye?"

Maka licked her lips and smiled. Her legs felt like jelly as she rolled over to lay on top of him, and she leaned down to gently kiss him.

"It was wonderful."


	10. Towel

**A/N: This is written in present tense, and does not reflect the consistency with the rest of Butler AU. I am sorry about that, but I hope y'all enjoy this anyways! Reviews are always welcome :)**

**Towel**

He knows her far too well, and they both know it. He knows what her weakness is, what drives her mind wild, and what she can never avoid. He knows that she loves him when he's in his uniform, when he's out of it, when his hair is a mess after a night of sleeping. He's seen her at her most vulnerable, lying on the bed with her hands cuffed to the headboard, and her bare body spread out before him to devour. She shivers at his teeth, flinches at his touch, whimpers at his tongue, and moans at his fingers.

He's her weakness, and he knows this.

She hates him for it, and he knows this.

She's supposed to be angry at him, but she isn't.

Soul comes out of the bathroom wearing only a towel, his hair a sopping wet mess, and water still dripping down his torso. The glare she throws him from her spot on the bed is half-hearted, and he sees the lust flash behind forest green. It helps that it's been a few days since their last sexual activity of any kind. What doesn't help is the fact that she's angry with him for no reason, and has only agreed to sleep in the same room as him because there was nowhere else for her to go.

Walking toward the bed, he turns around and falls on top of it, dropping his head in her lap. Maka's face turns up at the feel of his wet hair on her lap, and he bites back a laugh.

"Get off me," she says, though her push is apathetic. "I'm still mad at you."

"But why, Maka? I told you already I didn't mean to leave you like that." He rubs his hair more into her lap, earning him a small squeak.

"You left me alone and flustered in a closet with my dress half way off," she pouts.

"My mom was calling me, what was I supposed to do? Tell her I was busy fucking my girlfriend to talk to her? That's exactly how I want my parents to meet you."

"That's not what I mean, Soul. You could have pretended to be busy with something else."

"Like what?"

Her eyes train on a part of the room that isn't him. "I don't know, but you didn't have to leave me like that either way."

Soul flips himself over, brace his upper body on his forearms and brushes his hand along her inner thigh, relishing in the slight chill that shakes her shoulders. "Would you like me to make it up to you?"

"I'm supposed to be mad at you," she comments. But he doesn't miss the way hungry green eyes devour his body, how they notice the loose towel around his hips, how she wiggles her bottom on the bed, or how her thighs clench together.

He knows her far too well.

"We both know you aren't," he says in the most seductive voice he can pull up while circling his finger on her thigh.

"But I'm supposed to be."

Pushing himself up on his knees and tossing the towel away, he rests them between her legs as she spreads them a little to make room for him. Her gaze travels down his bare body before settling on his erection. She gulps as her eyes fly up to meet his again. A wicked smile tugs on the corner of his lips, and he dips down to slowly kiss her neck, sucking and biting the flesh. Maka's breathing is shaky as he kisses the crook of her jaw, and he feels her slowly falling into his trap. Soul moves his mouth up to nibble her earlobe, her sigh brushes against his skin, and his blood burns as his body heats up.

"Just say the word and I'll stop," he breathes against the shell of her ear. "You know that, right?"

Her gulp fills the quiet room, but he feels her nod. "I know. But please don't. Not this time."

His grin widens, his hands become more adventurous and they push up her tank top while his mouth works along her neck. Goosebumps litter her skin as his thumbs run along stomach. She gasps when he reaches her tits, his hands cupping around them and his thumbs brush along the tips of her nipples. Her hands grip his waist to pull him closer, her nails digging into his skin, and she humps her hips up against him. He groans as her sleep shorts rub against his dick and bites into her flesh before pushing her down the bed so that she isn't sitting up anymore.

Once she's settled on the bed, Soul continues to kiss her neck, feeling her flesh warm at the touch of his lips and her whimpering out his name. Her hands stroke across his chest, mapping out the muscles and tracing out the curves on his body. Heat follows her touch as she makes her way to his happy trail, and her fingers gently tug on the white tufts of hair there. He groans against her neck as she continues down her path before she coyly wraps her hand around him.

She painstakingly strokes along his length, pulling out a growl from him before reaching his tip and swirling the precum that's there slowly with her thumb. He stops his kissing, snaps his eyes shut, and rests his forehead on her shoulder, his mouth open as he moans. His body burns up. His mind has gone blank from the moment she touched him. And he isn't sure what to do anymore. All he wants is her, the feel of his cock pounding into her as she writhes beneath him and calls out his name until she's hoarse.

What becomes his undoing though, are the words she whispers breathily into his hair.

"Fuck me."

Her shorts and panties are gone before he can even think about it and her hands are pressing against his shoulders as he teases her folds. He slowly slides into her heat and they both gasp at the new sensation; her walls wet and slick as they expand to adjust for his cock. His thrusts are gentle, careful and rhythmic as they move together. Her hands grip his hair while his grab hold of the bedsheets beneath them.

Months have passed since the last time they did this and he feels himself growing closer to the edge with each movement. Her moaning his name with closed eyes and a beautiful blush on her face doesn't help. Her breath tickling his ear drives him even wilder. Her nails scratching down his back only make things worse. He glides his hand down her body, her stomach contracting at his touch before cupping her sex to tease her clit. Pressing the small bud hard in time to his movements, making her throw her head back and moan loud from the bottom of her lungs, her hips buck up wildly against him and her nails leave crescent moons on his back.

It's a few more thrusts before she climaxes first, her mouth open and her voice lost. Her body shakes with each wave of pleasure while her walls tighten around him. He isn't far away as he releases his seed within her, sweat dripping down his face as he falls onto one arm and rides out his own orgasm. Her nails trail down his back as she slowly comes down from her high, his body starts to cool off as his breathing slows down. Finally collapsing on top of her without worrying that he'll smother her, he snuggles up to her neck and leaves a small kiss there.

"Am I forgiven?" he breathes against her neck.

Maka's laugh rings out like a bell and he smiles. "I guess now you are."


End file.
